Pneumatic tires composed of, for example, rubber, an organic fiber material and a steel member have been used in vehicles such as passenger cars.
Use of resin materials, such as thermoplastic resins and thermoplastic elastomers in particular, as tire materials has been studied in recent years, considering that the resins have light weights, high moldability, and high recyclability. These thermoplastic polymer materials (for example, thermoplastic elastomers and thermoplastic resin materials) have many advantages from the viewpoint of improving productivity, such as being injection moldable. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-46030 proposes a tire produced using a polyamide-based thermoplastic elastomer as a thermoplastic polymer material.